1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus (hereinafter also simply referred to as an “information processor”), an information processing apparatus and a computer recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, multifunction equipment has been widely used which provides functions of a copying machine, a facsimile (FAX) machine, a printing machine and the like in a multiple fashion. With the multifunction equipment, in some cases, the operation becomes complex due to the multiplicity of functions it provides.